CHAOS DRAGON QUEST
by ZeoMetabee2013
Summary: After Haley saw and entered the strange beam of light, she was transported into the land of Dragons where she meet a teenage boy named Jaden and she must get all of the 7 chaos emeralds who can restore her powers. Part 1 of the HaleyDragonSaga!
1. Intro: By ZeoMetabee2013

**_CHAOS DRAGON QUEST_** By ZeoMetabee2013 

Intro:

ZeoMetabee2013: Hi, I am ZeoMetabee2013, and welcome to "**_CHAOS DRAGON QUEST_**". Now in this American Dragon Jake Long story, Jake's Sister, Haley, is still sad about losing control of her dragon powers and she was an inexperienced dragon when she told Grandpa, Sun Park and Her brother, Jake, at the end of the ADJL episode, "**_Famliy Business_**". Then one night, she saw a great big flash of light and she goes out to see where the light is, when she enters the light, she was instantly transported to a land of dragons. There, she sees an emerald, and after she touches it, a teenage boy named Jaden Yuki appears and tells her that the emerald she is holding is a chaos emerald and he also tells her that she needs all 7 chaos emeralds to remember the time when she was in full control of her dragon powers. He also tells her that if the Huntsman finds all 7 chaos emeralds, he will be unstoppable. So, she must find all 7 chaos emeralds before the Hunstman finds them first. Now, I know it sounds crazy but, this storyline is simliar to the storyline of the "**_Shadow the Hedgehog_**" video game. For those of you who played the "**_Shadow the Hedgehog_**" video game and wacthed the ADJL edisode, "**_Family Business_**", you are in for a real treat. And for those of you who didn't play the "**_Shadow the Hedgehog_**" video game and watched the ADJL edisode, "**_Family Business_**", and have no idea what's going on, I suggest you play the game and wacth the episode first before you read my fanfic. Also, this is an **_American Dragon Jake Long/Duel Masters/Yu-Gi-Oh! GX/Power Rangers Mystic Force/Pokemon Master Quest/Danny Phantom/Megaman/Metalocalypse Crossover fanfic_**. Also, I don't own American Dragon Jake Long, Duel Masters, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Power Rangers Mystic Force, Pokemon Master Quest, Danny Phantom, Megaman and Metalocalypse becuase the companies that made them own them. Now the we had a long, long talk, Let's **_DRAGON UP_**!


	2. Chapter 1: The Nightmare begins

Chapter 1: The Nightmare Begins 

Intro:

ZeoMetabee2013: (Yawns) Oh, Hi! I'm ZeoMetabee2013. Welcome to _**chapter 1**_!

Haley: (VO) ZeoMetabee2013, are you sure you can do this? Because no one has ever written a fanfiction about me going to the Dragon World and meeting all those weird people and battling these black creatures in the teaser trailer.

ZeoMetabee2013: Ssssshh! They must not know about this!

Haley: (VO) About what? Are my dragon powers back?

ZeoMetabee2013: (Sweating) No, No, No! Not yet, but soon. You stay put, sweetie! I will hire a lawyer...I mean Narrator! (Quickly dials the phone.) Hello, operator, get me a lawer...I mean narrator...beep boop boop...hello narrator, your hired!

Narrator: (talking really really fast through phone) **THANKYOUSODAMNMUCH,ZEOMETABEE2013**!

(ZeoMetabee2013 slams the phone and it explodes.)

ZeoMetabee2013: OH (BLEEP)! I forgot! (to Haley inside her room) **GO TO SLEEP, YOU DUMBASS**!

(As Haley snores in the background, a screech and a crash was heard. Then footsteps were heard. Then the narrator guy, who is on fire, appears,)

Narrator:** HELP! I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE!**

(A random person appears, pours a bucket of water on the narrator, and leaves.)

ZeoMetabee2013: 00! Ok...

Narrator: Hi, ZeoMetabee2013! My name is Mr. Narrator! Sorry, I am late because of my famliy dinners.

ZeoMetabee2013: Now that is out of the way, **ON WITH THE STORY**!

(Appluase)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- It was a beatuiful day in NYc! The people are walking. The gantas are fighting and killing themselves and a small pink dragon named Haley is posing for her Photo Shoot. Suddenly, things go wrong when Haley takes a deep breath and exhales, but she blew bubbles that cover New York City! The cars are crashing! "**HELP! I CAN'T SEE!**" said Random White Man "Wacth it, Nigga!" siad Random Black man. "Excuse me, Nigga! But you totalled my car!" yelled random balck woman. "**_WHAT_**! I did not go crashing into you car! You crashed my car." yelled roandom balck man. "Sorry!" said Haley. Everybody screamed and ran around in circles. "Dra...Dra...**DRAGON!**" said Teen Boy 1 "**AAH! MOMMA! MOMMA!**"Said Teen Boy 2. The teen boys ran around in circles until they bump into each other. "**_AAH! The small pink dragon will kill us all!_**" yelled the genral as the tank fires at Haley. "**_NOOOOOOOO!_**" Yelled Haley as she woke up from her bad dream. She remembers she still can't control her dragon powers after Jake spiked her drink by putting A potion called dragon giggles. "Aren't you gonna say anything to me?" Said Haley. "Bottoms up!" said Jake. Haley Drinks the potion, transforms into a dragon, pose for the camera man and lost control of her powers. She also remembers she is an inexperenced dragon. "Haley is a better dragon than me." said Jake. "Actually, I'm not." said Haley "**WHAT!**" yelled Jake, Gradpa and Sun Park "Jake, The potion, the one you gave me, whore of a couple of minutes ago." Haley contiuned. "But, I still can't control my dragon powers. I was so scared, I couldn't remeber all of the things I learned." "But, you are a perfect dragon." said Sun Park. "Nobody is perfect, not even me." said Haley. She thinks about her lost controll of her powers. "I still can't control my powers." She thought. "If I haven't found out that bottle of water is actully the potion that causes me to lose control of my dragon powers, I still have control of the powers and defeated the Hobgoblins 1-2-3. What if Jake, Garndpa and Sun are in trouble and I still can't control my powers. What should I do?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narrator: How did I do?

ZeoMetabee2013: Pretty damn good!

(Narrator and ZeoMetabee2013 high five each other.)

Haley: (VO) I have to do to the bathroom.

ZeoMetabee2013: 00! Uh oh! I forgot to unstall a bathroom.

Mr. Fix It: I got you covered!

(Bathroom appears and Haley went in. Toliet flushes. Haley went back to her room.)

ZeoMetabee2013: Thanks, Mr Fix It!

(Mr Fix It leaves.)

ZeoMetabee2013: well, that's one chapter down and 14 to go! **_See you next time!_**


	3. Chapter 2: When Haley met Jaden

Chapter 2: When Haley meet Jaden 

ZeoMetabee2013: Hi, welcome back! Today, we're gonna show you the next chapter of "**_CHAOS DRAGON QUEST_**"!

Kids: yay!

(Jaden Yuki appears out of nowhere)

Jaden: Hey, ZeoMetabee2013!

ZeoMetabee2013: Well, look who it is, kids. It's Jaden Yugi from the hit anime series, "Yu-Gi-Oh! GX"!

Hids: Yay!

Jaden: Hey, kids! Now, the reason why I am here is because I am about to warn Haley about the Hunstmaster of the hunstclan and the chaos emeralds.

ZeoMetabee2013: Yes, that's true!

Jaden: Also, I will tell her...

ZeoMetabee2013: _**JADEN! NOT IN FRONT OF THE CHILDREN!**_

(Kids about the cry)

Jaden: Oh, sorry!

Kids: yay!

Narrator: (Appears) We're ready boss!

ZeoMetabee2013: Alrighty, then! **_LET'S GET IT ON!_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scene: New York City-The Long Family Household-Haley's Room

Narrator: Suddenly, a big flash of light appeared out of nowhere!

Haley: What!

Narrator Haley run out of her house and went to the forest

Scene: New York City-Forest

Narrator: As she enters the light, she was instantlly transported!

Scene: Dragon World

Haley: (Appears in dragon world) Where am i? (Sees dragons) **_I'M IN THE DRAGON WORLD!_** (echoes)

Narrator: Then, Haley sees something other than the dragons. She sees a diamond-shaped emerald.

Haley: What the heck is that thing?

Jaden: (Appears out of know where) It's no ordanary emermald, little girl! It's a chaos emerald.

Haley: How did you know?

Jaden: I played the "Shadow The Hedgehog" video game.

(Number 88 from ADJK episode "The Acadamy" appears out of nowhere)

Number 88 from ADJK episode "The Acadamy": (Holding a copy of a PS2 version of the "Shadow the Hedgehog" video game) Avalible wherever video games are sold.

(Number 88 from ADJK episode "The Acadamy" dissappers)

Jaden: My name is Jaden Yuki.

Haley: Hi, I'm Haley Kay Long!

Jaden: 'Sup! I am here to tell you about that emerald. Word on the street is that if one person finds all 7 chaos emeralds, and BAM, the memory of that person will come back!

Haley: So, does that mean I get to controll my dragon powers again?

Jaden: Yes! But, that's the good news. The bad news is...

(Number 88 from ADJK episode "The Acadamy" appears out of nowhere)

Number 88 from ADJK episode "The Acadamy": Huntsmaster is gonna get those emeralds and when he does, he's gonna be like, (Making karate noises) "**_WHERE YOU AT, SUCKA?'_**

(Number 88 from ADJK episode "The Acadamy" dissappers)

Jaden: Yeah what he said. So get those emerald before the Huntsmaster does.

Haley: OK!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ZeoMetabee2013: And that's the end of another great chapter, folks! See you next time!


	4. Chapter 3: The Day of Dueling is upon us

Chapter 3: The Day of Dueling is upon us 

Intro:

ZeoMetabee2013: (teleports in, coughing) Greetings, AmDrag fanfiton-reading citizens! I am ZeoMetabee2013, and I'm tickled pink to be here!

Number 89: Tickled stupid, you mean.

ZeoMetabee2013: (stares at Number 89, sniffs) Before we begin, let me introduce you to the star of that fabulous anime show, "Duel Masters" and Guest star in our fanfiction, Mr. Duelenator himself, **_Shobu Kirifuda_**!

Audience: (applause)

Shobu: Hey, don't get up, really.

ZeoMetabee2013: And, over here, we have my band leader, and Huntsclan trainees, Numbers 88 and 89, and the Huntsclan Super Band! (Huntsclan Super Band plays a synthesized excerpt from "William Tell Overature") And we'd like to welcome you back to...**_CHAOS DRAGON QUEST!_**

Number 88: Whoop de doodle do!

Number 89: Hey, where's Jake Long and Jake Long?

ZeoMetabee2013: Oh, they're doing their part-time job right now.

Announcer: "Jake Long AND Jake Long **_BECOME DAYCARE TEACHERS_**!"

Jake Long reading a fairytale to the children: "One day, the handsome Prince Charming arrived at Cinderella's door…"

Jaden Yuki: "The prince turned out to be Cinderella's brother, just like my Princess Sister! And they shared a sweet…sweet……..sweet…kiss."

Stares off dreamily

Jake Long: Oo;;; ………………. oO?

Children: oo

Jake Long: "Er---ah--- No Jaden! You mean you and your sister **_SYMBOLICALLY_** made love to each other on our show to represent your sisters's control over you and her selfish intentions of using you as a mere object, right?" Oo;;;;

Jaden Yuki: "No."

Jake Long: "……." Oo

Jaden Yuki:

Jake Long: "……." Oo

Jaden Yuki:

Jake Long: "……." Oo

Jaden Yuki: "…Bye!" ; /

Runs

Jake Long: "Oi, Jaden!" Oo;;; / …. "…Uh…"

Children: oo

Mothers loom up behind Jake Long+

Jake Long: "Ack—hey, no fair! I don't even have a brother! AAAIIIIEEEEEEEeeeee!"

Gets beaten up by mothers

Children: oo;;;

ZeoMetabee2013: Anyway, **_ON WITH THE STORY!  
_**-  
(Scene: Dragon World)

Narrator: A portal appeared.

Haley: A portal?

Jaden: Yep, a portal to the world of Duel Masters!

Haley: What is Duel Masters?

Jaden: The answer is through the portal.

Narrator: Jaden grabs Haley enters the portal.

(Scene: Duel Master World: Duel Master Arena)

Narrator: Jaden and Haley arrived at the Duel Master Arena!

Tom: Welcome to the 2006 Duel Master Tournament!

Stu: That's right, Tom! We have a newcomer named Haley Kay Long from the American Dragon show!

Haley: Wow, I'm a duelest!

Narrator: Shobu appears!

Shobu: So, you're my next Opponent?

Haley: Alright, bring it on!

Jaden: You might need this. It's the deck that beat Shobu Kirifuta.

Haley: OK, I will use the deck you are giving to me, Jaden!

(2 hours later)

Haley: **_Tadomida!_**

Shobu: Hey, not bad! Here, take this Blue Emerald.

(Haley takes the Emerald from Shobu!)

Haley: Thanks! Now I have 2 emeralds.

Narrator: That was easy!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ZeoMetabee2013: **_See you next chapter!_**


	5. Chapter 4: Good, Bad, Digi

CHAOS DRAGON QUEST CHAP. 4: THE GOOD, THE BAD AND THE DIGI

Intro:

ZeoMetabee2013: Hello, fellow readers! Welcome back! This is the 4th chapter of CHAOS DRAGON QUEST!

Jaden: OK, we found the next portal, ZeoMetabee2013!

Zeometabee2013: Then, LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narrator: Haley has just defeated shobu.

(We know)

Narrator: Oh, sorry! Then a portal opened up!

Yumama: (appears out of nowhere) the book says that the next Chaos Emerald is beyond this portal. I wonder if the Peanuts gang will have a reunion party.

Jaden: The peanuts gang are in hell except for Charlie Brown, you dumbass!

Yumama: What? No, this can't be happening! WAIT FOR ME, LINUS!

(Yumama cries like a baby and ran away.)

Others: 00!

Shobu: xD!

(Angel appers out of nowhere, heals Shobu and leaves.)

Others: 00!

Rekuta! Shobu!

Shobu: What?

Haley: Come on, Jaden!

Jaden: Right!

Shobu: HEY, WHAT ABOUT US!

Jaden: Oops, sorry! C'mon, Shobu, Rekuta, Kokujo, Jameira, Sayuki, Mimi, Mr. Knight, Shobu's Dad, Boy George and Hakuoh1

Shobu: Thanks!

Narrator: Eveyone enters the portal

Scene: Digital World

Narrator: Everyone arrives in the digital world.

Jaden: Wow, it's the digital world. Haley, see if you can find a choas emerald.

Narrator: Haleys looks around the digital world and find the chaos emerald.

Haley: There it is!

Narrator: As haley runs towards the yellow chaos emerald. The digimon emperor appears out of nowhere and takes the emerald.

Haley: Hey, that's mine! Give it back!

Digimon Emperor: First of all, it belongs to the Huntsman and secoundly, not a chance!

Flamedramon: (VO) Fire Rocket!

Narrator: Flamdramon's attack hit the emperor and the yellow chaos emerald falls out of his hands.

Digimon Emperor: WHAT?!

Davis: (Appears with Flamdramon who reverts into Veemon.) Why don't you pick on somebody you're own size, you big bully.

Digimon Emperor: Bully am I?

Narrator: The Digimon Emperor leaves and Haley Grabs the emerald.

Haley: I got it!

Others: Horray!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zeometabee2013: SEE YOU NEXT TIME! 


End file.
